


FTMIMY Timestamp

by stainedcoffeecups



Series: Everything Changed Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Larry!Parents, M/M, freddie is so sweet, tons of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedcoffeecups/pseuds/stainedcoffeecups
Summary: Just a cute little time-stamp of the Tomlinson family eleven years later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Freddie-16  
> George-14  
> Addie-11

“So, should we talk about it?”

 

Harry was sat in the car with Freddie, now sixteen, who he had just picked up from footie practice. Harry had both his hands gripping the steering wheel, just for the sake of having something for said hands to do.

 

“No.”

 

Harry deflated slightly, slumping down into his seat. He tracked a raindrop as it made its way from the top of the windshield to the bottom before turning his attention to his son. “Freddie, cmon. Don't push me away, please.” He whispered, feeling his voice catch in his throat on the last word but luckily he had spoken quietly enough that it wasn't too noticeable.

 

“I don't want you to be disappointed in me, or hurt your feelings.” Freddie whispered just as quiet, the fact that he was on the verge of tears both audible in his voice and visual with his chin wobbling.

 

“Freddie,” Harry whispered brokenly, reaching across the console and pulling the boy into his chest. “You will never, ever disappoint me. Don't ever think that. Everything you do makes me so proud. The only thing hurting my feelings is that it's so obvious you're hurting but I don't know what to do to make it all better. I just want to take all your pain away, monkey.” Harry breathed shakily into Freddie's hair, running his fingers through it while the other hand held the boy close.

 

At the mention of his nickname that he's had since he was six months old, Freddie completely broke down into his chest, gasping for air and clutching at Harry's jacket trying to make himself closer.

 

Harry gasped, quickly pulling away to put the car in park before turning back and engulfing the sobbing boy in his chest. “It's okay, Freddie. Just tell me what it is and I can help you. I promise.” Harry whispered brokenly, pressing kiss after kiss to Freddie's temples.

 

_This had all started a little over a week ago, when Louis had mentioned Freddie's yearly night out with Briana. Ever since he was young they were always honest about her with him, especially when Harry was pregnant with George and Freddie kept asking to see pictures of when Harry was pregnant with him._

_Typically, she'd pick him up and take him to his favorite restaurant for dinner and then the two would go and see a movie. Both Harry and Louis knew that she would load him up with sweets while they were out, but it was so obvious that she just wanted to spoil him and make him happy that they never said anything. They were happy that the two had a good relationship._

_This year however, when Louis mentioned that she was home for Christmas and wanted Freddie to pick a night he didn't have an extracurricular activity and movie for them to see he completely lost it. Stunning Harry and Louis with how angry he suddenly was before stomping off up to his room where he promptly(loudly) slammed the door._

_Louis just decided it would be better to have Briana over for dinner since something was obviously spooking their son, but even when she came and went to hug him he stood as stiff as a board while his brother and sister were begging their “Aunt” for some attention._

“She's not my mum. I don't have one and I don't need one. I have my Papa and Dad.” Freddie shuddered into Harry's neck, not offering anything else as he tried to calm his breathing, sniffling every couple of seconds.

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows a little, looking down at the teenager but not stopping the motion of his hand threading through his hair. “You're right, I'm your Papa and Dad and I will always love you. Where is this coming from, babe?” He asked gently holding Freddie a little bit closer.

 

“I'm-I’m so jealous of George and Addie,” he started choking back another sob, “ I hate being different and I'm always scared you don't love me like them. I don't want you to forget about me just because I'm not yours.” He finally whispered.

 

“Hey,” Harry said pulling Freddie away from his neck so he could cup his face and look into his eyes. “You're my boy. You were my first baby, regardless if we have the same DNA. I fell in love with you before I fell in love with your Dad. I would sing you to sleep after Dad would rile you up and I'd sneak you into our bed when he wasn't looking because you liked to sleep on my chest. You were my little buddy, my monkey, and nothing is ever going to change that. Do you understand me?” Harry asked slightly sternly, but he needed to make sure Freddie got it.

 

Freddie looked between both Harry's eyes, worrying on his bottom lip like he was expecting to find a lie, and when he didn't he closed both of his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I'm sorry, Papa.” He whimpered bring up his hands and wiping away at his cheeks.

 

Harry tsked and pressed a kiss to Freddie’s forehead, and then a second one to his still slightly chubby cheek. “I love you so much, Freddie. And I'm so sorry I let you go on thinking like this for so long.” Harry said quietly pulling the boy into his chest for another tight hug. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Harry pulled back with a smile and thumbed away the last of the tears. “What do you say we go home, make some tea and whack on a movie in my bed. We can even kick Dad out to the guest room.” Harry said wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

 

Freddie giggled and shook his head. “Please, Dad has been dying to try the memory foam mattress you got for Nana for months. I doubt he’ll even care.”

 

Harry laughed, finally putting the car back into drive while he nodded along to what Freddie was saying. Both Anne and Jay would often come for visits lasting sometimes a week, and Harry insisted they bought a nice mattress for the guest room so that their mums would be comfortable the entire stay. And Louis being Louis, wanted first thing to jump up and down on it and test it out - finally resulting in Harry ‘banishing’ him from the room altogether because he couldn’t be trusted. So at the prospect of the older lad being ‘kicked out’ to the guest room for the night, Harry was sure his husband would collect his pillows with an eye-crinkling smile.

 

When they finally got home, Harry sent Freddie up stairs to take a shower (he did just come from practice after all) while he headed to the kitchen to make them some tea. After he tidied the front hall where his husband and other angels left their shoes and coats in a wet heap he followed the hall and smiled at Louis who was sat at the kitchen table, typing away on his laptop.

 

“So I’ve got some good news and some bad news,” Harry said dropping a kiss to Louis' hair when he passed him on his way to the sink in order to fill the kettle.

 

“Oh jeez…” Louis sighed, taking his glasses off his nose and running a tired hand down his face. “Just give me both of them at the same time.” He finally decided on, closing his laptop and resting his folded glasses on the top.

 

“Well good news is, I finally got Freddie to talk to me. Bad news is you’re sleeping in the guest room tonight so him and I can spend some time together.” Harry said, grabbing down three cups having to bite back a laugh at Louis’ instant grin.

 

“Finally! I knew I’d get to try out that stupid mattress eventually!” Louis said happily, clapping his hands a little. “But what about Freddie? What did he say?” He asked seriously after a few moments, immediately schooling his features with the serious topic.

 

Harry bit his lip and waited until he had set the kettle on before walking over and sitting across from Louis. “I’m a terrible father.” He finally admitted slumping in his seat and shoving his face in his hands trying to fight back the impending tears.

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and sat up straight immediately reaching for Harry’s hands. “What are you going on about? You’re an incredible father.” Louis soothed slightly alarmed at the complete change in Harry’s mood. He seemed fine when he came home but Louis could tell he was on the verge of a breakdown. Harry was always good at hiding his true feelings; him and his damn good poker-face.

 

“He-He said he’s afraid I don’t love him like I love George and Addie because he’s not ‘mine’,” Harry said quietly using air quotes when he quoted their son. “ I mean, how can he even think that? I love him so much, I never thought you could have so much love for one person until I met the two of you.” Harry said feeling the first of the tears start to trickle down his cheeks. “He th-thinks I’m going to forget about him, i-it was why he didn’t want to go with Briana. Be-because he hates being different from his siblings.” He whimpered, going willingly into Louis’ arms when he held them open for him.

 

“Hey, shh. This isn’t your fault either alright? Quit blaming yourself, H.” Louis soothed, holding onto the back of his husbands head where it was buried into his neck; hoping the sound of his heartbeat would calm him down. “Minds can be a funny thing, especially teenage minds. They can play mean tricks on you and make you doubt yourself sometimes, we just have to reassure him that this is all in his head. And it will never, ever become reality.” Louis whispered, pressing soothing kisses to Harry’s temple.

 

“You’re the best, you know that?” Harry said, pulling away just enough so that he could press his lips to the older lads, “You always know what to say to make me feel better.” he mumbled, biting back a smile to continue their kiss.

 

“Well, my darling. I believe I am the best husband ever, so really I’m just living up to my title.” Louis said cheekily puffing out his chest a bit, with a cheeky grin making its way to his face.

 

“And the mood is ruined.” Harry sighed out, laughing at Louis’ face as he pulled away to go and make the tea.

 

~

 

Harry had both mugs of tea cooling down on his nightstand next to a pack of Freddie’s favorite gingerbread cookies, Louis’ pillows long gone, when Freddie finally stumbled in with a towel wrapped around his sopping hair.

 

“Dad’s already snoring.” He says simply, knee-ing up the bed and plopping himself down next to Harry.

 

Harry snorted, shaking his head fondly at the thought of the older lad and grabbed the two mugs, passing Freddie’s to his awaiting hands. “So what movie are we feeling? A Christmas one? Or a comedy, you pick.” He grabbed the cookies so Freddie could tuck into them and grabbed the remote checking the movie channels to see if anything stood out to them.

 

“Oh put on that one, A Christmas Carol, please.” Freddie said around a mouthful of cookie.

 

Freddie made it to the part where Stooge is with the ghost of Christmas Past, before his body started to slouch closer and closer towards Harry’s body, finally settling when he was cuddled up with his head underneath Harry’s chin. Harry smiled down at him and gently reached around him to snag the blankets and pull them up over his shoulders.

 

If there was one thing Harry absolutely loved about all of his kids was that even as they were getting older they still loved to cuddle. Physical contact with either him or Louis, was always something that could calm them down when they were upset. Be it a simple hug, or sitting on the couch together after dinner, or nights like tonight where they would lay down with them. It didn’t matter how old they were, Harry would always happily cuddle his kids if it meant they walked away from it feeling better.

 

With a final click of the remote, Harry sent the room into darkness, comfortably falling asleep with his nose buried in Freddie’s hair.

 

~

 

“Addie quit taking my stuff!”

 

Harry jumped at the sound of a door slamming while his two youngest kids screamed across the hallway at each other about God knows what. He looked down and gently smoothed back Freddie’s hair where it was falling over his eyes. He must have fallen back to sleep for a little bit though, because the next time he woke up Louis was across from Freddie as well as George and Addie who were all looking at him with smiles on their faces.

 

“What did you all do?” He asked warily, knuckling at his eyes while the three all giggled mischievously.

 

“We made you two breakfast, love. It’s half ten.” Louis explained with a small shrug leaning over their sleeping son to press a ‘good morning' kiss to his lips.

 

“I’d really prefer if the two of you didn’t squish me while you kissed.” Freddie grumbled sleepily shoving his face further into Harry’s neck.

 

“Oi, get over here and tell me how your practice was last night!” Louis said wrapping his arms around Freddie’s waist and pulling him into his own chest, pressing smacking kisses to his face just to annoy him a little bit.

 

“Louis be careful, he’s not a ragdoll.” Harry said pouting slightly, only to laugh when Freddie pinned Louis’ hands between their bodies while simultaneously laying down on top of him.

 

“You’re obnoxious.” Freddie said simply, giggling to himself when Louis tried to buck him off, but he was comfy as anything laying his head down on his father’s chest, telling him everything they did the night before at his practice.

 

“Papa, you’re coming to my play tonight right?” Addie asked nervously crawling towards her father and flopping down dramatically on his chest so she had all of his attention.

 

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I?” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows, pressing a small kiss between her eyes while he brushed her long hair away from her face.

 

“Georgie said you didn’t want to see it.”

 

Harry looked at his daughter who had a pout on her face before looking at his second son only having to raise one eyebrow before he cracked.

 

“Alright alright, I lied sorry. I just wanted you to get out of the shower faster.” George admitted, lying down between both of his parents and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

They spent the rest of the morning lounging about in bed all picking from the tray that Louis had made, before finally getting up to get ready to go out to the play.

 

Addie was, as usual incredible. She had been chosen to play the part of Belle in her school’s production of Beauty and the Beast, and by the time the whole cast was running out to take their bows Harry was was on his seventh tissue, sniffling away with the biggest smile on his face.

 

The four men waited in the hallway with a small bouquet of flowers, in a sea of similar families waiting for their stars to come out from backstage when Harry felt Freddie pressing against his side, bottom lip caught between his teeth nervously. “All right?” Harry asked right as he saw a pretty girl from across the hall waving shyly at Freddie blushing profusely before turning back to her friends.

 

“That’s Nicolette.” He whispered bashfully, his cheeks the same color as the roses Harry was holding for Addie.

 

But before Harry could squeal or do anything that Freddie would probably hate him for, Addie came running down the hall straight into Louis’ chest. “Did you see me? How was it? Did you like it? I had so much fun!” She gushed, giggling happily when Louis picked her up and spun her around.

 

“You were incredible, my darling!” Louis exclaimed pressing kiss after kiss to her curled hair, only relenting when George and Freddie pulled her away to squish her between the two of them.

 

“You played Belle so beautifully.” Harry said simply pulling her into his chest when it was finally his turn to cuddle her. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek.

 

“Thanks Papa.’ She blushed burying her face against his chest for a moment. “Some of the cast are going to the ice cream parlour in the square to celebrate opening night, can we go too?” She asked hopefully ignoring the calls of her friends who were most likely heading over there now.

 

Harry looked up to Louis for confirmation and when the older lad nodded his agreement, he looked down and smiled at their daughter, “I don’t see why not, do you want to run home and change into something more comfy?” He asked, taking her bag and shouldering it.

 

“No thanks, we won’t be there too long.”

 

~

 

Half an hour later, Harry and Louis are sat with two teas in the crowded ice cream place, sitting hip to shoulder in a booth while they watch their three children all talking amongst their friends. Addie is with all the drama girls, giggling about the lines they messed up and when so-and-so tripped but disguised it like they were meant to kneel a little bit. George found some of his friends from the neighborhood, they’re all sitting around one table laughing about god knows what as they shove their face with more spoonfuls of ice cream. And Freddie lucked out and found some of his friends from the footie team, who just so happened to sit at the table beside all the girls from their year, and Harry and Louis shared knowing looks whenever he said something that made that Nicolette girl giggle, simultaneously moving closer towards each other.

 

“You know Haz,” Louis started after he finished his tea, leaning in close with an arm around Harry across the back of the booth, “We made some pretty incredible kids.”

 

“You’re just realizing this now are you?” Harry asked with a smirk, easily leaning into Louis’ warmth as his eyes flit around constantly checking on each of their children.

 

Louis huffed out a small laugh, shaking his head slightly as he pressed a quick kiss to his husband’s temple. “Of course not, every day they just give me new reasons to think that.” he said simply, blushing slightly at Harry’s fond look. “He gets that from you, you know.” He said after a few minutes, nodding over to where a red-faced Freddie had the girl in absolute stitches, smiling proudly to himself.

 

Ever since he was young, Freddie had the ability when speaking with anyone to make them feel like they were the only person in the room. He paid so much attention, and truly made you feel important, regardless of what it was that you were talking about. He cared so much, and wanted everyone to feel important and special- it was one of those things that would always make Harry proud.

 

“Yeah but he gets that from you.” Harry laughed, as the girl handed their son a folded napkin (that without a doubt had her number scribbled on it) watching bemusedly as his eyes widened realizing what it was before shoving it in his pocket looking both bashful and over the moon.

 

“No love,” Louis laughed shaking his head, knowing their son was stressing over nothing (much like a curly-haired lad he knew very well) “he gets that from us.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://stainedcoffee-cups.tumblr.com/)


End file.
